unexpected adventure
by spartan 057
Summary: who knew that a trip to the amusement park would bring percy and nico to a whole new place as well as a whole new adventure


**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so pls go easy! Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO and HARRY POTTER characters**

**Chapter 1**

Percy POV

I was enjoying a dreamless sleep ,the first time for the five years**(A/N I don't know ifs its real or not) **when I felt someone lift up my cover and dump ice water all over me. Usually I can't get wet unless I want to but it still woke me up.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled in frustration.

After rubbing the remaining sleep out of my eyes I turned to find a grinning nico staring at me like I the most interesting thing in the world.

"ARGH Nico haven't you ever heard of knocking! And what are you doing up so early and in my house?" I yelled/asked.

"oh well I woke up after a nightmare and couldn't sleep and its already 12'o'clock" nico answered like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Answer my question nico" I sighed knowing that once nico was here I couldn't get anymore sleep.

"What question?" Nico asked smirking.

"You know what I mean" I answer back glaring a little at him.

"Ok…ok since the war is over and we have basically nothing to do …well I don't have anything to do… so I figured we could hang out together today." Nico answer now grinning

I thought about it and I had to admit it was a pretty good idea. I agreed for several reason.1) I got bored of everyday hanging with annabeth ,2) I starting to act more like a girl due to the amount of time I spend with annabeth,3)I got nothing to do on that day.

"Ok so just let me change then we gone ok." I told the now finding my closet interesting nico.

He turned back looking at me smiling like mad then he walked out of the room so I could get change. I took a shower then put on simple clothes like a navy blue t-shirt and some jeans. I walked down to the kitchen to find nico scarfing down whatever my mom put in front of him. I smile a little at seeing him like that.

"Hungry much?" I asked nico who was now having seconds.

"haha laugh it up you try not eating for a week" nico said while wolfing down some blue waffles**.(A/N-nico was in the underworld for a week ,you cant eat underworld food) **

"So... where do u want to go?" I asked nico once he finished eating.

"How about we go to the amusement park I never been there before so lets go there." Nico answer me excitedly.

"sure" I told him putting on a smile of my own.

But little did I know that this little trip would throw me into another death threatening adventure.

Nico POV(back in time)

I woke up in cold sweat thinking about the dream I just have.

**~The dream~**

_I was standing in a room full of shelves of glass orbs. Then I saw a figure gliding between shinning metal bar, across the dark, cold stone. Then did I realised that it was a snake, flat against the floor, sliding along on its belly towards a men who was sitting on the floor ahead, I could see his chin dropping on to his chest._

_The snake put out its tongue as if tasting his scent. The snake look like it wanted to bite the man but master its impulse. The man suddenly stirred and a sliver cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet, the man pulled out a stick and the snake attacked, pretty stupid of the man I mean what can a stick do to a snake, the snake reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh._

_The man yelled in pain…then fell silent…he slumped backwards against the wall…blood splattering on to floor. _Then I woke up.

**~dream ended~ **

I sat up on my bed in the underworld. Which means that I had had nothing to eat for a week sure I could have shadow-travel to McDonalds but I was too lazy. I tried falling back to sleep but the dream and my stomach kept waking me up. Sighing in defeat I walked to the bathroom and changed before shadow-travelling to Percy's house.

Nico POV (present time)

If you are wondering why Percy's house, I don't really know but whenever I'm hungry or bored I usually go there. So I shadow-travel to my Percy's room to find him still sleeping and drooling. I smirked and threw of his covers and throwing a bucket of ice water I got from Percy's bathroom.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled in frustration.

I started staring at him and wondering where should we go for today, you see I could always get Percy to take me anywhere I want, hmmm… maybe the amusement park, I never been there before and I would like to go there.

"ARGH Nico haven't you ever hear of knocking! And what are u doing up so early and in my house?"

"ARGH Nico haven't you ever heard of knocking! And what are you doing up so early and in my house" Percy asked/yelled.

"oh well i woke up after a nightmare and couldn't sleep and its already 12'o'clock" I answer him back purposely not answering his last question.

"answer my question nico" he sighed. i smirked

"what question?"

"you know what I mean" he said back to me glaring a little.

"ok…ok since the war is over and we have basically nothing to do…well I don't have anything to do…so I figured that we could hang out together today!" I finally answered grinning since I know what his answer will be.

"ok let me change and we're gone ok" he answer after thinking about it.

I turned back smiling at him once I finished looking through his closet. i went down to kitchen to find Percy's mom preparing lunch.

"hey nico u want something to eat?" sally asked.

I nodded my head and sat down once the plate was in front of me I quickly started wolfing down all I can.

"hungry much?" a voice said behind me. i turned around to see Percy standing by the doorway.

"haha laugh it up you try not eating for a week" I replied to him once i started wolfing down my second helping of blue waffles.

"so… where do you want to go?" Percy asked once I finished my food.

"how about we go to the amusement park I never been there before so lets go there" I answer him excitedly.

"Sure" Percy told me smiling. Little did I that I would get suck into another death-threatening adventure.

**So what you guys think I know that there little action in this chapter but I need to clear certain things though I promise you all that the next chapter would be more interesting. Pls review.**


End file.
